Summary This application is to request support for the Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Cilia, Mucus and Mucociliary Interactions to be held February 8-13, 2015 in Galveston, TX. The conference is a highly integrated and unique meeting that unites basic scientists, bioengineers, translational investigators, and clinicians who study the fundamentals of cilia and mucus biology, their interface, and related human disease. A cohesive program is proposed to enhance the interplay between specialized disciplines that seek to integrate knowledge and impact advances in biochemistry, biophysics, cell biology, development, genetics, and translational research of common respiratory tract diseases (e.g., asthma, bronchiectasis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, chronic rhinosinusitis) as well as orphan diseases of children that have taught us much about basic lung biology, including cystic fibrosis and the genetic disease of motile cilia called primary ciliary dyskinesia (PCD). Included as well are disorders of cardiac development and other extra-respiratory organs that require critical cilia-surface fluid flow interactions. While significant progress has been made in understanding biologic and clinical aspects of cilia, mucus and their interaction, significant gaps are recognized in the regulation of mucus secretion, cilia assembly and molecular imaging of these structures, the genetic basis of diseases of mucus and cilia, and the development of therapies for related diseases. Thus, the specific aims of this conference are to: (1) disseminate, discuss and integrate cutting-edge data related to progress in cilia, mucus and mucociliary interactions in a forum of world experts and young scientists; (2) provide a forum that will link fundamental scientific knowledge in the field to human disease and avenues for diagnosis and therapies; and (3) promote the involvement and advancement of trainees, women and under- represented groups in the areas of investigation. Toward these ends, the Conference Plan is based on the GRC format that stresses unpublished, cutting edge data presentations, abundant time for discussion, and this year we will initiate interactive poster rounds within the poster sessions. Thematic, integrated cilia- mucus/mucin sessions with presentations by world-class investigators (most new to this GRC), exciting early stage investigators, and trainees with top selected abstracts are planned. Examples of talks included that address gaps in the field include: discussion of perturbations of physicochemical interaction of cilia and mucus in disease, secretory vesicle formation and control of secretion, assembly and imaging of the motile cilia motor regulatory complex, and the biology of novel cilia proteins mutated in primary ciliary dyskinesia. New sessions for this meeting include: new technologies for imaging biologic processes in mucus/cilia and their interactions, the role of mucins and cilia in mucosal immunity, genetic causes for mucin and cilia-related diseases of the lung and heart, and drug development for diseases of mucins and cilia. This program will make this a premier meeting for those in the field, promote collaboration and advance progress in diseases of mucus and cilia.